La Manzana de Oro
by LaLibre
Summary: Bayron, un estudiante de bachiller, encuentra un artilugio durante una excursión al bosque para biología. Sin darse cuenta, se ve envuelto en una batalla que se libra en las sombras, y descubre que ha habido muchos otros en su misma situación antes que él, y que muy pocos pueden contarlo.
1. Las Colinas de San Diego

Oh, mio Dio! Chicos, chicas, he vuelto! Y con otro fanfic de Assassin's creed, que es mi especialidad! Soy como una película de Pixar, le tengo que sacar partido a las cosas que me gustan.

En fin, lectores, esta es mi nueva historia. El comienzo, más bien. Posiblemente aparezcan gran parte de los personajes de Assassin's Creed (que por cierto, pertecene a Ubisoft) sin embargo, no hay ningún spoiler, porque quiero hacer esta historia a mi manera. Esta vez el protagonista es un chico, para variar, y para no hacer más Mary Sue, que intento no hacer muchas, pero aun así siempre queda algún detalle por ahi.

En fin, comenzamos!

* * *

** La Manzana de Oro**

** Capítulo I - Las Colinas de San Diego**

"No me gustan las excuersiones escolares. Las odio. Todos mis amigos las odian. Tal vez sea porque en mi colegio son todos demasiado tacaños como para organizar una verdadera excursión. Siempre vamos a los mismos lugares. En especial, a un bosque que está al lado del pueblo dónde vivo"

Esas fueron las primeras palabras que Bayron le dijo a su psicóloga. La mujer, ya bastante mayor, y con numerosas calvas en la cabeza, estaba atenta, expectante de lo que aquel adolescente le pudiera contar. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba acostumbrada a oír más de mil historias de adolescentes problemáticos, no era nada nuevo para ella. O al menos eso creía, hasta que Bayron empezó a contarle su historia.

"No sé por dónde empezar" comenzó el chico. Suponía que desde el principio. Una excursión. Un autocar. Cuando llegaron a las colinas de San Diego, todo estaba en silencio. El paisaje era bonito. Todo era bonito. Sharon, la chica que le sonreía muy de vez en cuando, también era bonita. El caso es que cuando bajaron del autobús, pasaron toda la mañana haciendo senderismo.

-Joder, que bazofia, tío -le dijo Saul, su mejor amigo, cuando iban andando -siempre la misma historia. Y nos han quitado ocho euros por esto.

-Ya -respondió Saul. Nunca había sido un chico de muchas palabras.

Las cosas iban según lo planeado; andaron, comieron, y después les dieron tiempo libre para caminar, con tal de que se reunieran en el mismo sitio. Ahí es cuando empieza la historia de Bayron, realmente. El caso es que después de mucho caminar y caminar, se dieron cuenta de que se habían alejado demasiado. Saul comenzó a preocuparse, pero Bayron se mantenía pasivo, como siempre.

-Ya no podemos volver por donde hemos venido, porque aquí todo parece igual. ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Y si nadie se da cuenta de que faltamos?

-¿Estás tonto? ¿Cómo no se van a dar cuenta de que faltamos?

-¿Yo qué sé?- respondió Saul. Estaba sudando como un cerdo.

"Cálmate" le repetía Bayron una y otra vez. "Cálmate tío, ya encontraremos una manera de volver". Pero pasaron las horas. Empezaba a anochecer, y nadie aparecía por allí. Les debían de estar buscando, pero el bosque de las colinas era inmenso. Había kilómetros de árboles, verdes y frondosos, que hacían imposible el hecho de encontrar a alguien.

-Tío, se hace tarde -dijo Bayron -como no busquemos un sitio donde quedarnos, nos van a comer los lobos, los osos, o incluso los pájaros, si nos descuidamos. Vamos a buscar algún hueco, por ahí.

-Pero si nos movemos será más difícil encontrarnos. No podemos cambiar mucho de posición.

-Ya, bien, helemonos de frío, ¿es lo que quieres? Va a empezar a nevar pronto. Joder, ya sabes lo que pasa cuando nieva por aquí, a los osos les gusta ese clima -respondio Bayron, sonriendo para sus adentros, sabiendo de que era muy raro dar con un oso pardo tan cerca de la ciudad, que estaban monte arriba.

-¡Para ya con los osos!- Exclamó Saul - vale, vale, vamos.

Cuando Bayron encontró la cueva, le contaba a la psicóloga, estaba oscura, como era de esperar, sin embargo, en sus adentros, se podía ver un ligero resplandor. Como un fuego débil, débil pero que nunca se apagaba, por muchas tempestades que hubiera.

Eso fue lo que les guió ese día a encontrar lo que sería una maldición para Bayron durante muchos años.

Entraron en la cueva, buscando esa fuente de luz, pensando que había alguien, que era un fuego para calentarse. A medida que avanzaban, los dos chavales se sentían más inseguros, más acobardados. Pero era una tontería volver atrás. Además, había empezado a nevar. Y eso, en un bosque tan extenso, nunca era una buena señal, al menos para los que no se conocían el terreno.

-Parece que ya estamos más cerca -dijo Bayron, confiando en que encontrarían lo que no sabían aún que buscaban.

-No sé, pero espero que valga la pena. Estoy congelado.

A medida que se adentraban en la cueva, el resplandor se fue reduciendo, demostrando que era solo el reflejo de la luz lo que iluminaba las paredes desde el exterior. La fuente de luz era una roca. No exactamente una roca, sino lo que se ocultaba debajo. Bayron se acercó, y movió las rocas ligeramente, hasta que creyó ver una que parecía de oro puro, y que brillaba como si fuera la cosa más bella que jamás habían contemplado sus ojos. Saul se acercaba por detrás, curioso por saber qué había encontrado su amigo.

-¿Qué coño es eso? -preguntó -¿una pelota de oro?

-Puede que sea una linterna. Parece una linterna. Brilla mucho.

-Joder, mira que desarrollas bien tus ideas.

-Cállate -dijo Bayron molesto, mirando de nuevo al objeto.

El artilugio en sí, según Bayron, era similar a la luna. Su superficie dorada estaba surcada por cráteres, pequeños hundimientos que no llegaban a su núcleo, pero que tampoco pasaban desapercibidos. Parecía que se podía dividir en muchos fragmentos, sin embargo, cuando Bayron lo intentó, estaba sellado como el acero. Su luz era como un reflejo de otra luz aún mayor, cuya fuente de emisión era inexistente.

Los dos se quedaron mirando el objetos, preguntándose qué hacía allí, y por qué nadie lo había encontrado previamente.

Tiempo después, Bayron descubriría el nombre que recibía ese extraño artilugio, pero hasta ese mismo instante, era simplemente una pelota dorada. Lo que les llevaría a ser ricos, según Saul.

Bayron metió el extraño trozo dorado en su mochila.

-Eh, no tan rápido listo -dijo Saul -¿y por qué lo tienes que guardar tú? ¿Qué pasa, que yo no puedo?

-Yo lo he encontrado. Además, ya te lo dejaré cuando estemos en casa, y podamos mirarlo mejor.

Los dos se tumbaron en el suelo, y con un mechero medio gastado de la madre de Saul, lograron encenfer un pequeño fuego. Se echaron sobre sus mochilas, y durmieron.

Bayron se despertó a mitad de la noche, a causa de una pesadilla. Solía tener pesadillas continuamente, además de un fuerte insomnio, que solo amainaba cuando tomaba pastillas para dormir. Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, y Saul seguía durmiendo en el rincón, medio tiritando. El fuego se había apagado hace ya rato. Bayron se acercó a tientas hasta el lugar donde había encontrado la pelota de oro, y se sentó encima del montón de piedras, a esperar que le entrase el sueño de nuevo. No quería intentar encender el fuego para no despertar a su amigo, a parte de que él no tenía demasiada maña para dominar el fuego, y a saber la que podría haber liado.

Tocó las piedras, sintiendo su tacto helado y rugoso, esperando encontrar otro artilugio, tal vez. Sin embargo, lo que encontró fue algo diferente.

En el espacio entre dos de las piedras amontonadas, había una superficie suave, fría, pero de un tacto diferente. Bayron siguió tocando esa superficie hasta que su mano dió con algo completamente liso, y a la misma temperatura de la piedra. Suave, pero helado.

Se levantó del montón de piedras, y miró. Apartó los escombros para obtener una visión mejor.

Lo que vió cambió su vida para siempre.

Entre las piedras estaba situada la cabeza de un hombre, que sobresalia en su parte superior, y la mitad de su frente. A juzgar por el enorme montón de piedras, el cuerpo entero del hombre frío debía de estar sepultado allí también. Un cadáver. Joven, pudriéndose.

Del impacto que esto le causó, Bayron dió un respaldo hacia atrás, tropezó, y se golpeó la cabeza.

Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

Bayron despertó en la cama de un hospital, la mañana siguiente, y no le contó el incidente del cadáver a nadie. Le pareció extraño que la policía no lo hubiese encontrado. O tal vez lo habían hecho, pero no habían informado por alguna extraña razón.

Pero el caso es que. según Bayron contaba, a partir de ese día todo su mundo empezó a tambalearse, y descubrió muchas cosas.

Entre ellas, que nada es verdad.

"Todo esta permitido"

* * *

Bueno, que hago, ¿continúo o no? Posiblemente la continue de todas maneras, porque hasta yo tengo curiosidad por saber que va a pasar ahora, y teniendo en cuenta que se me va ocurriendo al paso, pues a saber.

Se agradece cualquier tipo de comentario y crítica, no me como a nadie, al contrario, me encantan! Un besazo a todos =)


	2. Observaciones

Capítulo dos! A partir de aquí ya no tengo ni idea de cómo seguiré, eso sí, ya tengo que ir metiendo personajes de Assassin's creed, porque si no esto se hace un coñazo. En fin, un saludo a todos!

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Observaciónes**

Bayron pasó una semana en el hospital, más o menos. Le tuvieron que dar varios puntos a lo largo del cráneo, y la herida tubo que estar inmóvil porque no dejaba de sangrar. Era una brecha enorme.

La madre de Bayron estuvo visitandole constantemente durante toda esa semana. Era una mujer mayor, de unos 59 años. Su rostro era cansado, y se la notaban mucho el paso de los años. Bayron siempre había salido más a su padre. Su madre, Judith, trabajaba en una cadena de comida rápida. Volvía del trabajo con las manos quemadas por el aceite, y oliendo a frito. Bayron no la dió muchos detalles de lo sucedido, pero cuando la vió entrar por la puerta el primer día que fue a verle, lo primero que preguntó fue "¿dónde está mi mochila? ¿la llevaron a casa?" Sintió un alivio horrible cuando su madre le respondió que en efecto, la mochila estaba ya en su habitación.

Cuando le acercó un espejo para que se pudiera ver la herida, Bayron notó que tenía parte de la cabeza rapada, con una brecha en el centro.

Las chicas siempre decían que Bayron era guapo. Callado, distante, sí, pero tenía algo. Sus relaciones sólo habían durado cosa de meses o de semanas, porque terminaba aburriendose de todas ellas. Le gustaba su físico, pero no su personalidad. Saul siempre le decía que era normal. Las chicas de su instituto tenían la misma personalidad que una piedra en la orilla de un río : moviéndose donde las arrastra la corriente con las demás piedras, pero incapaces de hacer nada por sí mismas. Saul, aunque pareciera medio gilipollas, podía ser un filósifo.

Bayron tenía los ojos claros, color miel. Pelo totalmente negro, y piel morena, una contrariedad para la gente tan pálida que vivía en su pueblo. Sin embargo, esto era porque el padre de Bayron era sudaméricano, y su madre Judith norteaméticana, de ascendencia alemana. Su familia era una mezcla extraña de razas.

El padre de Bayron estaba ingresado en un asilo para mayores. No porque fuese mayor, de hecho, era más joven que su madre, sin embargo, padecía de alceimer, una enfermedad degenerativa que afecta a las neuronas. Cada vez se le iba más la cabeza, y hay veces que no se acordaba de quién era Bayron ni Judith, cuando iban a visitarle. Carlos era un hombre fuerte, corpulento, musculoso. Sin embargo, en su mente se recreaban los pensamientos de un niño de seis años, y cada vez menos, hasta que terminara de pensar. Era una historia triste, pero Bayron odiaba que la gente le tubiera pena.

Cuando salió del hospital, lo primero que hizo Bayron fue ir a un McDonald's que había al lado de su instituto, y comer hasta hartarse. Una semana entera comiendo en un hospital podía afectarte seriamente.

Luego se dirigió a su casa, directo a comprobar que en efecto, la esfera dorada seguía en su mochila. Allí estaba, intacta, perfecta. Sin darse cuenta, Bayron esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción absoluta al encontrar el artilugio y al averiguar que no le había pasado nada.

Se sentó en su escritorio a observarlo detenidamente. Lo analizó de mil maneras, le dió mil vueltas, pero no pasaba nada. La esfera permanecía impasible. Bayron empezó a estar cansado. Buscó en internet, pero no sabía qué buscar exactamente, así que pronto desistió, y se metió en la cama cuando ya eran más de las doce de la noche.

Sin darse cuenta había pasado más de siete horas mirando la esfera, e intentando que hiciera algo.

El brillo de la esfera se reflejaba por debajo de la cama. De algún modo, Bayron no podía dormir sabiendo que la tenía debajo, y que no podía comprender para qué servía. Las ideas más extrañas comenzaron a surcarle la cabeza.

¿Y si era un adorno de un árbol de navidad? ¿Y si era un juguete de un niño?

Sin embargo, ¿que podía hacer una cosa asi al lado de un cadáver? ¡El cadáver! Bayron se acordó del cuerpo inerte y frío que había al lado de la extraña esfera, enterrado junto a ella. ¿Sería una casualidad? No lo habían encontrado los policías?

Tendría que ir a comprobarlo. Al día siguiente era sábado. En vez de salir por la noche a los locales, haría una pequeña excursión al bosque. No conocía el camino a la cueva, pero tendría el móvil a mano para llamar a Saul o a su madre si se perdía, llevaría linternas y llevaría a su perro con él. Era un Golden Retriever de caza, que su padre usaba en sus largas partidas. Tenía buen olfato, y podía encontrar lo que fuera.

Estaba decidido, a la mañana siguiente lo prepararía todo, para salir hacia la cueva después de comer, para volver antes de que se le hiciera completamente de noche.

* * *

Este es el final del capi. Como ya he dicho, intentaré meter ya personajes del juego en el siguiente capítulo. Un saludo ^^


	3. La extorsión

Tercer capítulo. Creo que la cosa empieza a ponerse interesante.

Sé que suena un poco patético, pero dejar algún comentario, porque no sé si esta historia le está gustando a alguien xD

En fin, al tema.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**La extorsión**

El sábado pasó sin ningún incidente. Por la mañana, Saul y Bayron quedaron con la intención de montar en bicicleta, pero el mal tiempo les jodió los planes. Bayron comió a toda prisa, y esperó un par de horas a que terminara de llover. Cuando escampó, cogió su mochila con todo el equipo y fue para las colinas. Su móvil no dejaba de vibrar en su bolsillo, posiblemente era Saul u otro amigo, preguntándole por qué no iba a salir.

Bayron lo ignoró completamente. Tenía cosas que resolver.

Marcó los árboles por los que había pasado, e hizo una análitica de las zonas del bosque. Bayron era experto en geología, y la nieve almacenaba bien sus huellas, teniendo en cuenta que nadie pasaba por esa zona, y las de los animales podían distinguirse perfectamente frente a las huellas de sus playeras.

Cuando por fin llegó a la cueva, empezó a nevar ligeramente fuera. Fue en ese entonces cuando Bayron comenzó a darse cuenta de que tenía que apresurarse, sino la entrada de la gruta se taponaría con la nieve, y en caso de que eso pasara, estaba bien jodido.

Corrió hacia el interior con la linterna encendida, y a medida que iba profundizando notaba como la luz iba desapareciendo, hasta quedar solamente la luz de la linterna. Los rastros del fuego que Saul y él habían hecho cuando se habían perdido aún estaban latentes, y enseguida divisó el montón de rocas.

Sin embargo, estaba desordenado, las rocas esparcidas.

El cadáver había desaparecido. No quedaba ni rastro de él, ni siquiera manchas de sangre, ni un ligero indicio que indicara que allí había habido un cuerpo inerte. A Bayron le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Alguien había estado allí. Y alguien se había dado cuenta de que había cogido el artefacto de oro.

Bayron se sobresaltó cuando oyó pasos en la entrada de la puerta. Se apresuró a esconderse detrás de unas rocas, sin tener mucho éxito en ocultarse por completo, pero teniendo en cuenta de que la cueva no tenía otra salida, no le quedaba otro remedio que intentar ocultarse como buenamente pudiera.

"Estaba asustado", le dijo Bayron a la psicóloga. "Nunca había pasado por nada así. Mi vida siempre había sido relajada, aburrida. Salía, estudiaba lo justo para aprobar a raspas, y me pasaba horas entretenido con gilipolleces, intentando ligar con chicas imposibles y pasando de las que querían algo conmigo, o jugando al beísbol. Me encanta el beísbol, ¿sabes?"

Bayron observó como un hombre que podía tener seis o siete años más que él se acercaba. Su piel era morena, demasiado morena para la palidez que predominaba en San Diego. No pudo ver mucho más, porque la oscuridad no le dejaba distinguir. Lo único que veía era la linterna que áquel hombre traía, lo que le permitía ver su rostro, su piel y su sudadera. Una sudadera blanca, con capucha. Un tatuaje en el antebrazo, de algo que parecía una enredadera.

Bayron siempre había querido un tatuaje así.

Llevaba lo que parecían ser vaqueros, y un brazalete un tanto extraño.

En ese momento, a Bayron se le cayó la linterna al suelo. Ambos hombres se sobresaltaron, Bayron maldeció su torpeza, y el hombre se giró.

-Qué coño...¿quién anda ahí? -sacó un arma del bolsillo, y la apuntó en dirección a donde Bayron estaba escondido. Bayron estaba cagado de miedo, pero a esas alturas ya poco podía hacer. Si intentaba correr tendría que cruzarse con el hombre, que no le dejaría salir por las buenas.

Sé que estás ahí, ¿sabes? -dijo el hombre, con la voz un poco nerviosa también, como si esto también fuera algo nuevo para él. "Pensé que tal vez fuera así, si tenía algo de suerte".

-No te va a servir de nada seguir escondiéndote, acabas de descubrirte a tí mismo hace un rato. Sal con las manos donde pueda verlas, anda -dijo el hombre moreno, ya más calmado.

Esto transmitió una especie de confianza a Bayron, que despació y con las manos en alto, salió de su escondite.

-Muy bien -dijo el hombre -ahora dime, ¿vas armado?

-Si con armado te refieres a la linterna que se me ha caído hace un rato, no, no voy armado.

-¿Te importaría que lo comprobase?

-¿No lo harías si te dijera que me importa?

-Lo haría de todas maneras -respondió el hombre, con el arma aún en alto.

-Entonces esta conversación no tiene mucho sentido.

-_Touché_ -dijo, acercándose.

Cacheó a Bayron, empezando por los hombros, para ir bajando hacia los bolsillos de los pantalones, y después, los traseros.

-Eh, cuidado donde pones las manos -dijo Bayron, sin pensar.

-Yo me preocuparía más de donde pongo la pistola, chaval.

-_Touché_-respondió Bayron, un poco asustado.

-Vale, tío -dijo el hombre cuando terminó de cachearle- todo en calma.

Bajó el arma. Bayron cogió su linterna del suelo, y la encendió, para ver al hombre de mejor perspectiva. Era un hombre joven, y como Bayron había visto bien, era moreno. Tenía una cicatriz permanente en la comisura del labio, y los ojos castaños. Parecía extranjero, de un país exótico, sin embargo, su habla reflejaba un perfecto acento américano que daba dos posibilidades a entender: o que se había mudado a américa hace mucho tiempo, o que en efecto, había nacido allí.

-Me da a mí que no solo has venido de turismo, ¿verdad? -preguntó Bayron, ya calmado.

-¿Eso crees? ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

-Joder, tienes unos gustos turísticos muy extraños entonces. Sé por experiencia que a esta cueva solo se puede llegar si sabes donde vas, y a juzgar por tu equipación, yo diría que sabías de sobra a lo que venías, fuera lo que fuera.

-Pues eso nos pone en la misma situación, porque lo mismo puedo decir yo de ti, chaval -dijo el hombre, señalando la mochila de Bayron, y la linterna - me temo mucho que no voy a poder dejarte salir de aquí sin que me cuentes a qué has venido. Y yo no mentiría. De verdad, no lo haría -dijo el hombre, mirando a Bayron a los ojos.

Entonces Bayron pudo ver algo que hasta ese momento no había visto en él. Unos ojos duros, como los de los ancianos, la gente que vive mucho tiempo y que parece que pueden saber lo que estás pensando con solo mirarte. Tenía la mirada de alguien que había hecho todo tipo de cosas, buenas y malas, cosa que no tenía mucho que ver con la edad que áquel hombre aparentaba. Todo era muy extraño.

-Sí, es verdad que he venido buscando algo -dijo Bayron -pero no te contaré el qué hasta que no me digas quién eres. Quiero tener al menos un punto de partida. A mi me parece bien, ¿no?

-Verás, en este caso importa _bastante poco_ lo que te parezca -dijo, volviendo a subir el arma.

-Puedes disparar si quieres, pero me da la sensación de que yo te puedo decir exactamente lo que quieres saber. Si disparas, te quedarás sin saberlo. Es muy sencillo, en realidad.

Durante unos instantes, hubo silencio. Entonces el hombre sonrió ligeramente.

-Eres un cabrón redomado, ¿eh? Soy Desmond. Desmond Miles, por si te interesa. Digamos, que, hace tiempo, perdí algo muy importante. Y he venido aquí a buscarlo, ni más ni menos. Y eso es todo lo que creo que tienes que saber. De hecho, creo que te he contado más de lo que debería, pero en fin. Bueno, tu turno, extorsionador de instituto.

-Soy Bayron. Y es mejor que te relajes, y bajes ese arma, porque si de verdad quieres oí por qué estoy aquí, eso nos va a llevar un rato.

* * *

Final del capítulo tres! Y Desmond entra en acción! Sed libres de criticar lo que querais, pero si insultais, no me hago cargo de lo que pueda responderos.. Y nada, un saludo a mis lectores, si es que los hay xD


	4. El trato

Vale, en fin, creo que esta historia no gusta, así que voy a dejar de hacerla. Supongo que este es mi último intento, así que igual es el último capitulo que cuelgo, aquí por lo menos.

Bueno, allá va.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

**El trato**

Bayron le contó la historia al tal Desmond. No tenía nada que perder.´Además, cuanto antes se desenredara de todo ese lío, mejor. Pasaron una media hora hablando. Bueno, más bien hablaba Bayron, Desmond solo escuchaba, con la expreseión de alguien que sabe perfectamente de lo que estás hablando.

Le contó lo de la excursión de biología, le contó lo de la gruta, y lo del cadáver. Sin embargo, se guardó para él mismo la parte de la esfera dorada, aunque a Bayron le daba la sensación de que eso era exactamente lo que Miles había venido a investigar.

Cuando terminó, tal como imaginaba, al sujeto se le quedó una cara de entre decepción y preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Bayron -¿es que mi historia no te parece lo suficiente buena? ¡Encontré un cadáver, coño! ¿Qué más quieres oír?

-¿No hay nada que no me hayas dicho? -le preguntó Miles, mirándole a los ojos.

A Bayron nunca sele había dado demasiado bien mentir. De hecho, se le había dado bastante mal siempre. Cualquier lío en el que se metía, terminaba cayendo sobre él como una piedra. Se ponóa muy nervioso, le sudaban las manos. Miles no era un hombre con aspecto amenazador, para nada. Sin embargo, su mirada ponía nervioso a Bayron. Tenía una mirada profesional, de éstas que se adquieren con años de práctica, y como a Bayron le había parecido desde el principio, ese hecho no encajaba nada con el perfil de Desmond.

-Mira -dijo Bayron, suspirando -si te cuento lo que sé, ¿me dejarás en paz? ¿No volveré a oír nada de esto?

-Eso depende de lo que me cuentes, chaval -respondió Miles.

-Bayron. Me llamo Bayron.

-Vale, Bayron. ¿Qué detalle se te ha "olvidado" comentarme?

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Había algo junto al cadáver. El cuerpo, que era de un hombre, o eso me pareció con la poca luz que había, estaba tumbado en dirección a él, con una mano extendida, lo que podía indicar que cuando el individuo fue enterrado ya lo llevaba encima.

A Desmond se le iluminó la mirada de repente.

-El caso, es que el chisme ese, tenía algo especial. Brillaba mucho, tío. Era muy bonito. Creí que era de oro. Pensé, joder, si vendo esto, voy a forrarme. Así que me lo llevé a casa. Y allí sigue. ¿Le quieres? Llévatelo. Me da la sensación de que yo no necesito eso para nada, y de que es lo que tú vienes buscando.

Desmond pareció meditar el asunto por un instante. Es verdad que andaba buscando la esfera. Pero no tenía ni idea de que tenía que hacer a continuación con Bayron. Lo más apropiado era matarle. En cambio, ¿qué culpa tenía el chaval de haberse cruzado con lo que no tenía que cruzarse? Él sabía perfectamente lo que era estar en un lugar que no te correspondía porque otros te habían forzado a ello.

-Mira, vamos a hacer una cosa, ¿te parece? ¿Por qué no me entregas el cacharrito, y terminamos con esto? Te prometo que no volverás a saber de mí, que no sabrás nada del cadáver, y que podrás seguir con tus dulces diecisiete como si nada hubiera pasado. ¿Qué me dices?

-Pues que me parece de puta madre.

* * *

Final del capítulo cuarto. Repito, no sé si continuaré, asi que si no continuo y alguien la estaba siguiendo, lo siento mucho. ^^" Aunque si se me ocurre algo interesante, igual la subo.

Un saludo a todos.


	5. La pieza del Edén

Bien, aquí empiezo ya con el quinto capítulo. Puede que suene muy patético, pero he decidido continuar la historia por los dos comentarios que me han dejado. Bueno, de hecho, yo siempre continuo las historias, pero nome molesto en colgarlas si veo que a nadie le gustan. Necesito ese empujoncito de autoestima, un error que ningún buen escritor debería cometer. Pero yo no soy una buena escritora, así que perdonadme por mis defectos.

Bueno, he aquí el quinto capítulo. Creo que la cosa se empieza a poner un poco interesante.

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**La pieza del Edén**

-Mamá, ya estoy en casa...

Bayron entró por la puerta trasera de su casa para evitar a la vecina, que le acosaba día y noche con preguntas sobre chicas, sobre qué hacía el hijo de éste, y cómo de corta llevaba la falda la hija del otro. Sinceramente, Bayron tenía pánico a encontrarse con ella. Cuando le contó a Desmond por qué tenían que entrar en silencio y por la puerta de atrás, se limitó a reírse y a comentar algo sobre la típica vecina pesada.

Cuando llegaron al salón se encontraron de frente con la madre de Bayron, Judith.

-¿No es este chico un poco mayor para ser amigo tuyo? ¡Ya sabes lo que te dije de ir con gente tan mayor, Bayron! ¡Hacen que te saltes el colegio, y tampoco vas precisamente bien para poder permitirte ese lujo! ¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde?

Bayron hizo un gesto a Desmond y ambos subieron a la habitación, ignorando por completo a Judith, que se quedó gritando en la cocina y medio llorando.

-Deberías tratar mejor a tu madre tío.

-No me jodas, me acabas de conocer y ya me hablas como si me conocieras de toda la vida. No te metas donde no te llaman.

Desmond subió las manos en señal de disculpa, entornando los ojos. Bayron sonrió ligeramente. Se le veía buena persona, demasiado buena como para estar enredado en asuntos tan turbios como lo del cadáver. Pero en fin, allá cada cual, como solía decir Bayron.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Bayron cerró la puerta, y puso música para que nadie pudiera oir nada, como hacía cuando se llevaba a chicas a casa.

Desmond le observaba atentamente. Bayron se movió hacia el escritorio y sacó la llave de la ucha en forma de perro que tenía encima de la mesa, cosa que a Desmond le hizo gracia porque no pegaba en absoluto con los posters de grupos como Splipknot o Cannibal Corpse en la pared.

Bayron ignoró el comentario y abrió el único cajón de su escritorio que tenía llave; el último.

Metió la mano hacia el interior del cajón, hasta que agarró la esfera dorada. La sacó, poniendola en frente de Desmond, que la miró con un gesto de alivio.

-Por fin empezamos a hablar el mismo idioma -dijo.

-Ya, pero no por mucho tiempo. Ahora, como me prometiste, no quiero volver a saber nada de este asunto, ¿vale? Es todo muy macabro y raro.

-Está bien.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio, mientras Desmond se guardaba la esfera en la mochila. Bayron le observaba, apoyado en su escritorio.

-¿Qué es? -preguntó.

-¿Quieres que te sea sincero? Ni yo mismo lo sé del todo -dijo Desmond, arrugando los hombros en señal de despreocupación-. Haber, es un chisme un tanto extraño. Tiene bastantes nombres. Pieza del Edén, Tesoro Templario...

-La manzana -interrumpió Bayron.

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-No lo sé, pero es el nombre que lo he dado yo. El cachibache dorado, la manzana de oro. Es muy bonito.

-Es bonito, ¿eh? Te sorprendería la cantidad de gente que hay detrás de este trasto.

-Oye, ¿te apetece tomar algo? Ha sido un día jodido.

-Por qué no.

Bajaron a la cocina, y Bayron le dijo a Desmond que se sentara en la mesa. Judith había salido, posiblemente a cotillear con la vecina, así que no había problema de que terceras personas pudieran escuchar cualquier conversación delicada que tubieran.

Aunque no hubo tal conversación. Hablaron de gilipolleces, de las cosas que generalmente hablaban Saul y él. Desmond resultó ser un tío bastante normal, y Bayron congenió con él.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró.

-Judith ha vuelto -dijo Bayron. Pero nadie habló a partir de ese momento. Bayron frunció el ceño y miró a Desmond extrañado. Desmond le devolvió una mirada de confusión.

-¿Mamá? -llamó Bayron.

Pero no era su madre la que estaba en el salón.

Se oyó un estruendo muy fuerte, y una bala atravesó la puerta de la cocina hasta hacer una marca en el mueble. Desmond se levantó con una agilidad inhumana, y cogió a Bayron de la manga, arrastrándolo por la ventana, fuera de la casa.

Dieron un rodeo trasero a la casa, sin detenerse a mirar quién les estaba persiguiendo. Bayron estaba muy confundido, y Desmond...bueno, parecía que Desmond sabía lo que hacer.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta delantera, lo que Bayron vio le heló la sangre, y los ojos le empezaron a picar, y las manos le temblaban.

Su madre estaba tendida en el suelo. Los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendidos, mirando al cielo gris.

Con una herida de bala entre ceja y ceja.

* * *

Oh Dios, soy una asesina jajaja  
¿os sigue gustando? Creo que sí seguiré subiendo capítulos, aún así, se agradecen los comentarios. Un saludo a todos ^^


	6. La huida

Este capítulo ha sido corto, pero a partir de aquí la historia va a avanzar aún más rápido. ¿Por qué? Porque la semana que viene me voy de viaje al extranjero, y quiero dejarla terminada. Voy a ser constante por una vez en mi vida, y a intentar acabarla. De todas maneras no creo que tenga más de doce o trece capítulos, porque las historias muy largas...

Bueno, vamos al tema, ¿os parece?

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**La huída**

Bayron se quedó inmóvil durante unos instantes. No notaba cómo Desmond tiraba de las mangas de su camisa, ni los acalorados pasos de alguien que estaba dentro de la casa, y que les estaba buscando.

Sólo veía a Judith, tendida en el suelo, mirando hacia el cielo, pero sin ver nada.

Su madre. La mujer que le había criado. Con la que tantas discusiones tenía, la que tantas veces había llorado por él y pos su padre.

Entonces, todo volvió a tener luz y sonido, y dejó de reproducirse como si fuera una mala pelicula de acción en las que todas las escenas que parecen interesantes se reproducen a cámara lenta. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Desmond le arrastraba del brazo calle abajo, sin mirar atrás, mientras Bayron simplemente se dejaba llevar, sin darse cuenta de nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Se oían disparos por detrás de ellos, pero los ignoraban por completo. Desmond corrió hacia un coche que estaba aparcado en la acera, y subió rápidamente.

-¡Sube!

Al cabo del rato ya se dirigían a toda ostia por la carretera, sin decir una sola palabra de lo ocurrido. Bayron no recordaba cuanto podía haber durado el viaje. Llevaban más de dos horas viajando cuando Desmond, como asustado y afligido, dijo la primera palabra de todo el viaje.

-Lo siento. Por...por lo de tu madre. Parecía una buena mujer.

Sin embargo, Bayron seguía mirando por la ventanilla, ajeno a todas las palabras que le pudieran decir en áquel momento.

-Escucha...estamos aún a mucho tiempo de Nueva York, así que pasaremos la noche en un motel. Te explicaré todo cuando estemos allí. Creo que cuando se te pase el shock tendrás muchas preguntas que hacerme. O tendrás ganas de matarme, no sé.

Siguieron en coche durante el resto de el día. Bayron empezó a hablar poco a poco, cuando ya la noche estaba cayendo. Monosílabos, frases cortas, pero algo era algo.

En ese momento no se imaginaba cuantas muertes más presenciaría en primera persona.

Cuando llegaron al motel, cenaron algo, poca cosa. Era un motel malo, de carretera. Muchos camioneros paraban a cenar y a alojarse, y algunos traían mujeres con pintas no muy sanas.

Cuando Desmond les registró, la mujer de la recepción les echó una mirada rara y se puso algo roja. Desmond entornó los ojos. Cuando subían a la habitación dijo:

-La gente es muy mal pensada. ¿Qué pasa, que dos hombres no pueden estar juntos en la misma habitación sin montarse una fiesta de la espuma?

Bayron sonrió ligeramente. La primera vez que lo hacía en toda la tarde.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, se dieron cuenta de lo cutre que era el lugar. Una cama a cada lado de la habitación, y unaa pequeña televisión. Bayron se sentó en una de las camas, mirándo la televisión, pero no viendo nada.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado hoy? -le preguntó a Desmond, al fin.

-A ver tío, como te dije, no somos los únicos que están buscando el chisme que ahora tenemos en nuestras manos. Ojalá fuera así, pero no es tan fácil. Si encontraste ese aparatito, la manzana, como tú lo llamas, al lado de un cadáver bien fresco, fue por un motivo. Tu madre...tu madre no ha sido la única que ha muerto por ese artilugio. Es más, ha habido cientos antes que ella. Algunos culpables, otros, no. Joder, ya sé que todo esto es muy raro, pero dejará de sonarte tan raro cuando empieces a acostumbrarte.

-¿Acostumbrarme? ¿A qué? ¿Es que ya no puedo volver a casa? ¿Dónde va a quedar mi vida ahora? ¿Mis amigos? ¡Mi padre! ¡Mi padre sigue en esa residencia del demonio! ¿Ni siquiera se va a enterar de que mamá...que mamá...? -a Bayron se le humedecieron los ojos.

No quería quedar como alguien débil delante de prácticamente un desconocido. Un desconocido que le había salvado la vida, pero un desconocido de todas maneras. Miró para otro lado.

-Escucha...podrás volver a ver a tu padre. Podrás recuperar tu vida, pero cuando las cosas se calmen un poco. No antes, ¿vale? Joder, está claro que ahora mismo no puedes volver a casa, ¿me oyes? Es el primer lugar donde te han ido a buscar, y te seguirán buscando.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién coño me querría buscar a mí?

-¿A ti? No, a ti no. Buscan la pieza del Edén. La manzana -dijo Desmond, mirando su mochila fijamente -tu no tienes ningún interés para ellos, pero has sido tú quien la ha encontrado, así que no pueden arriesgarse a tenerte en medio.

-¿Pero quiénes son?

-Son templarios. Y yo, aunque suene paradójico...yo, soy un asesino.

* * *

Fin del sexto capítulo! Dejad algún comentario, porque eso a los escritores nos anima, ¿sabeis?

Un saludo !


End file.
